Episode 7831 (26th March 2012)
Plot Furious at Gail's ultimatum, Audrey suggests to Lewis that they go on a cruise. Rita, Norris, Dennis and Mary make plans for Rita's wedding over dinner in the bistro while Eva waits on them attentively. Nick and Kylie are supportive of Audrey whilst David remains staunchly behind his mum. Dev sends Aadi and Asha to bed and tries to talk to Sunita about her drunken arrest. Sunita remains frosty and uncommunicative. Maria drinks with Marcus and Sean sulks as Marcus had said he wanted an early night so wouldn't go out with him. Dev is taken aback when Sunita makes it clear just how unhappy she is with their marriage. Julie, Eileen, Beth, Izzy and Gary enjoy their after work drink together. Paul enters the Rovers with Lesley. He apologises profusely, but needs Eileen to take over looking after Lesley as he's had an emergency call from work. Lesley stays drinking with the group in the pub. Paul is grateful. Maria tells Marcus that Liam needs a bunny outfit for an Easter fair and Marcus persuades Sean to make one for him. Ken, a little drunk, moans to Steve about Deirdre and Tracy. Beth tells Ken how aggressive Tracy was when Craig accidentally broke her perfume bottle. David and Nick warn Gail that giving Audrey an ultimatum to give Lewis up will not work. Mary gets angry with Norris at his lack of attention to her wedding folder and her obsessive approach unsettles Rita and Dennis. Audrey enters and announces that she wants David to sign the salon back over to her. Lesley enjoys being in the Rovers and makes choices on the jukebox. Izzy and Gary leave. Eileen confides in Julie that she resents how little time she and Paul actually have together. Deirdre notices Tracy has purchased expensive perfume. Tracy explains it's a replacement for the one Craig broke. Ken returns home in search of whisky and, on seeing the perfume, turns on Tracy harshly about her conniving ways. Tracy and Deirdre are shocked by the brutality of his words. Dev tries desperately to talk to Sunita but he's stunned when she tells him that she can hardly bear to look at him and leaves without saying where she is going. Gail and David beg Audrey to see Lewis for what he is, a cad and a bounder. Audrey loses her temper and David refuses to sign the salon over to her. Ken announces to Tracy and Deirdre that he's had enough and he's leaving. Gail and David decide to join Nick, Audrey and Lewis at the bistro to continue the argument. Steve is shocked when Ken turns up on his doorstep, announcing that he's taking him up on his offer of somewhere to stay. Audrey and Lewis sit with Nick; Audrey is very upset. Eva offers her sympathy. David and Gail continue to beg Audrey to see the error of her ways. Audrey tells them coldly her solicitor will send the paperwork for signature; David retorts he won't be signing anything. Audrey says she will disinherit David and Gail and leaves. Nick is deeply worried for Audrey; Gail and David remain defiant. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *5 Grasmere Drive - Kitchen and living room/dining room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey tries to get David to sign the salon back over to her; Dev and Sunita discuss their relationship; and Steve regrets offering Ken a place to stay. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,770,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2012 episodes